


Magic Soul

by AlinaRuby2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A heartwarming story, After a Neutral Ending, Human can see Gaster, Human is nice, Multi, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaRuby2/pseuds/AlinaRuby2
Summary: After a Pacifist Route went wrong[Frisk jumped into the barrier without anyone getting dusted], A new human came down. Claire. She is very different, however. She has a magic soul and is a monster human hybrid. How will the Underground treat her... Or, more importantly, how will she treat the Underground and the monsters inside of it? Will she free them, or kill them?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is Magic Soul. I hope you enjoy! This is an Undertale fanfic that happens after a Pacifist Route. New Chapters every Friday, I hope you enjoy.  
> CANCELLED DUE TO ANOTHER PROJECT AND LACK OF TIME

“So, the barrier wasn’t broken. That kid killed how many monsters?” said Sans, anxiously. 

“According to her LOVE, she did not harm a single monster, but when I showed her the barrier, she just walked right in. Didn’t even let me finish my sentence,” said Asgore. 

They were standing at the end of the Last Corridor, where Sans was waiting for the human. The human, known as “Frisk”, had done a pacifist route but had changed something. She ran into the barrier. Yet did they know that another human was coming. Claire.


	2. -Chapter One- The Ruins- Part One-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire falls and is greeted with a surprise. She starts her venture through The Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

“Ah!” screamed Claire. You fell onto a large bed of lilacs. You got up and walked to a big door in the corner of the area. It had some symbol on it, and it was big. Really big. You walked up to it and opened it. You continued to walk forward. 

“Howdy! I’m FLOWEY, FLOWEY the Flower.” said a small yellow flower. 

“You're a human, right? Down here, LOVE is shared through these friendliness pellets. Go ahead, catch all of them! said Flowey. 

You dodged all of them, however. 

“Did you hear me? RUN. INTO. THE. BU-PELLETS!” said an irritated flower. 

Yet you dodged them, again. 

“Are you braindead or something? RUN INTO THE BULLETS!” screamed Flowey. 

He did it again, and you still dodged. “Oh, you know what's going on here, don’t you? Well then. DIE.” said Flowey. 

He made a circle of bullets. They all headed to ou. Whoosh! Large, red flames fell on Flowey. A large goat woman was in front of you. 

“Another one? That pesky flower, harming a simple child. My child, hello. My name is Toriel, and welcome to the Ruins.” she said as she opened the door. 

Inside, there was much purple around, and 6 buttons lay on the floor. Toriel walked on a few of them and pulled a lever at the end of the room. 

“I am so sorry my child. That pesky flower always terrifies humans. Anyways, here. This is the next room. This room has many levers. Pull the ones only that are marked.” said Toriel. 

She walked to the other side of the room, mumbling some words to herself. Once you finished, you walked up to he now un-spiked opening, poked Toriel, and walked inside. 

“Well done, my child! You have done very well thus far, but I am afraid that I must go. Here is a cell phone, call me if you need me.” said Toriel. You ran into a corner. But there was another corner. Claire walked in, and there was a spider bake sale. you went in. 

“Hello, fufu! My name is Lilly, and I am the spider running this bake sale. What can I interest you in?” said a small, light blue spider peeking up behind the counter. 

“I will take... a spider donut and a spider cider,” you said. 

“Thank you, fufu! All donations go to the maker of these treats, Muffet,” said Lilly. 

“Thank you, too. I bet these will be very delicious,” you spoke. 

“Come back soon, dearie!” said Lilly. You walked out of the cave. 

“Hm, another puzzle. Maybe I should ask Toriel?” you whipped out her cell phone and put in a number. Before she did, she saw a large, melted skeleton with lines above, and below his eye sockets. He looked in your direction, his eye sockets having a large glow in the middle of them. He quickly disappeared, and you finally call the number. 

“Hello, who is this? Oh! My child, hello! What do you want? Oh, you want to learn how to solve the puzzle that you are at? You see, my child, you must go to the far right 5 times, then 3 to the left 4 times, and finally, you must go 1 to the right until you are at the end, and a few spikes will have gone down. Continue through there, and you should reach a shortcut to my home. See you there, my child.” said the person on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me anything!


	3. Chapter 2: The Ruins Part 2-Toriel’s House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get spicy...

Her voice was silky smooth, like the ruin’s sounds. Those things fill you with MAGIC. You feel a burst come through your SOUL. They fill you up with Hope, Love, and, of course, MAGIC. They're the only things you could ever need.

You, after all, are part monster. Your great-great-grandfather was a monster that had escaped with a human soul and found a person that was okay with monsters in general. A historian that needed a person to love. They had your Great Grandmother, and your Great grandmother had your dad, and, of course, your dad had you. Claire. The magical human.

  
You had always felt that you belonged where the monsters were and that you always had a part of them with you; even where you weren't sure if they existed anymore. You were 13 when your Great Grandfather died, and even then, he is still a part of you when you are 15.

  
You go through the door that Toriel said would lead to her house. You looked around. The home had a beautiful beige aura, and it was warm and cozy. You looked around the area, looking for your room. There was a little hall down the corner, and some rooms awaited.

  
This place reminded you thoroughly of your past, making a cake with your great-great-grandfather in the cold, wintery nights. You find a large, beige door. You enter. There is a big, blue box, a large shelf of books, and, of course, a neatly made bed.

  
You are so tired from the events of your journey through the ruins, you decide to go for the night. You jump in the bed, get comfortable, and sleep.

  
“My child? It’s the morning... Are you awake? said Toriel in a soft, gentle voice.

  
“Coming, give me a minute,” you say, in a sparked voice.

“Okay. By the way, what is your name?” Toriel asks.

“Claire. My name’s Claire and I am 15 years old.” you calmly answered.

  
“Ah, good, Claire. By the way, what is your favorite? Butterscotch or Cinnamon?” asked Toriel.

  
“I say... Butterscotch!” you answer

.“You do not hate cinnamon, do you?”

  
“Nope, both are good.”

  
“Ah! Good, my child! Now, I think I should have some of those somewhere. While I’m cooking, you can read a book from my extensive library. Most are old and worn down, but there should be a book about snails there. You can go ahead and read that.” replied Toriel in that heartwarming voice you have grown to love.

You walked to Toriel’s “library”. It was a large shelf next to a large, soft rocking chair. You sank in the chair and looked for that book Toriel had told you about.  
“Fifty facts about snails, eh? Sounds interesting, Toriel.”  
You read the book in about an hour. It was interesting, and you enjoyed it a lot. It reminded you of your family. You did not look like a normal monster, you looked like a human, but you were made of magic. That magic came from your immensely powerful soul. It was a magic soul, that only monsters had, but combined with your human powers, you could do a lot of tricks.

  
“Food is ready, Claire!” said Toriel, as she put plates on the table.

  
“Looks good!”

  
There was a large, beige Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie sitting on the table. Toriel cut it into 6 pieces and gave one to you. She gave one to herself, too. You couldn’t help but wonder what was behind this place.

  
This monster named Froggit told you about the Underground, what was behind the Ruins. A place consisting of 5 places: The Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, and New Home. He told you that they were what they sounded like, and he liked to visit Hotland now and then. You finish your pie quickly and go back to the comfortable chair.

  
You think about reading another book before Toriel came to you. “My child, do you want to read more books? Quite the reader, aren't you? Well, what do you want to read about?”

  
“The Underground and the history of Monsters,” you whisper, looking at the tall goat-monster, looking so majestic and beautiful.

“Ah yes. The Underground. Do you wish to know? Well then. I must have a book somewhere about the Underground.” muttered Toriel.

  
“Ah, here is one. Here, my child. This book states what monsters live in the areas. The Ruins don’t hold any more monsters. They are just monsters that wander in from the other areas. Snowdin is home to the ice-related monsters or just cold-related monsters in-”

“Can I go to Snowdin? It sounds nice there.”

“No, dear. You are staying with me, in the ruins. I will protect you.”

  
How are you protecting me? Everyone who I have wanted to meet has left because of you. I wanted to talk to them. I wanted to spare them in hopes of making new friends. You have never let me do that. All you say is everything's dangerous. I want to go to Snowdin with you because it would be fun, and you’d meet a ton of new faces. Please, Toriel. If you want to protect me, you can go with me.” said Claire.

  
“You see, my child, this door is under a spell. Once you leave, you cannot go back. I don’t have the magic or a strong enough soul. No monster does.”

  
“Well, I am not a monster. Maybe I can.”

“Don’t be silly, only monsters can use MAGIC."

  
“Try me.”

  
Toriel pulls out your SOUL, and you feel that numbness like you normally do.

  
“W-what? You have the strongest human soul I have ever seen, and your soil type is...? Silver? MAGIC?” Toriel screams. You are not used to her beautiful, soft voice being this loud.

  
You try to cast the spell to take spells off. You had memorized it from your fathers' book, and you could do it quite easily. You cast it, and the seal comes off. Time to go to SNOWDIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me anything!


	5. Chapter 3- Snowdin- The Skelebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is the good part. I hope you enjoy it, and, as always, feel free to comment.

You and Toriel go out the door. You keep walking and hear something. A crack, and a voice. “Huh, didn’t feel that the kid reset. Interesting. She wants more, eh?” said a person in the back. 

“W-whos there? Show yourselves!”   
“Who wants ta ‘know?” 

“Claire? Y’know, the human that's been walking with Toriel, here?” you yelled, in hope of the person shrouded in darkness have seen the whole thing. 

“Yer names Claire, eh? Well, Claire, don’t ya know how ta greet a new pal? Come ‘ere and shake my hand.” said the person in the shadows. 

“Wait, my child. It could be dangerous, come with me.” 

“I know that voice. Are you the girl behind the door?” 

Yes, the name’s Toriel.” 

“Yes, but- WAIT! Are you the one who told me those jokes? You said you got a skeleTON of them, mind telling me more? 

“What did the goat say to the skeleton? Nice to bleat you!” 

You infer that the man is a skeleton. You walk with Toriel up to where you think the sound is coming from. You walk up to him and extend your arm. A loud “Pplllbhhh” comes out. 

“Heh, the ole’ whoopee cushion in da hand trick. It’s ALWAYS funny,” said the skeleton. 

“Names Sans, Sans the skeleton. Whadda you doin’ in Snowdin? I thought there was some spell on the door or somethin’,” muttered Sans. 

“I know, I took it off. Nice to meet you, Sans. Mind showing me and Toriel around here?” said Claire. 

They walked around the area, finding dog after dog, seeing a few stations, but finally, that great star. The star that helped you survive. Knowing that more existed made your SOUL fill with MAGIC. Knowing that Sans and Toriel were there for you. It made you feel so magical. It reminded you of your books, where the superhero was always magical, and nearly almost won. This made you fill with MAGIC. 

“My bro’s up ahead. He made friends with the last human that came here. He’s harmless. I'm sure he would love to meet ya. Why don’t you talk to ‘im?” 

“That is a great idea! I will. What is his name?” 

“Papyrus. Anyways, mind telling me how you took of that spell? Humans aren’t supposed to have magic.” Sans says with the most serious face you have seen since the person that killed your grandfather walked to you, asking you not to call the police. You shuddered at the memory, and answer Sans’ question. 

“Well, I am part monster, and I think I have a magic soul,” you reply, shuddering. 

“Huh. 30 HP, 0 LOVE, 0 EXP, and a silver soul that may just be more powerful than all the monster souls and human souls in the underground combined. You're quite the catch, kiddo. If Gaster saw this, man, would he be surprised.” 

“Who is Gaster? Is he the one I saw?” 

“YOU SAW GASTER??? WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE?” He screamed, looking... scared. Very scared. 

“He was... melted. He was very tall, and he had two long cracks down each of his eye sockets. Then he looked at me. He had white lights in his eyes. Then he disappeared.”   
“That’s him, all right. We’re in trouble. Big trouble. Ya see... that’s kinda my dad. I used to work with him, and he was keen on experimenting on humans. Especially interesting ones, like yerself. You do have the most amazing soul that I’ve ever seen, so you are so on his list. But, anyway, wanna meet my bro? Might take our minds off this crazy stuff.” 

“Yes, please.” 

He walks you to a large sentry station. There is a very tall skeleton, maybe 7 feet tall. He turns his head and looks at you. 

“SANS? WHO IS THIS ANOTHER HUMAN?” said Papyrus.   
He stood up and looked at you. 

“WELL! NICE TO MEET YOU, TINY HUMAN! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?” said Papyrus, outstretching his long, bony arm. 

You take his hand and shake it while saying, 

“Hi! My name is Claire. Nice to meet you, Papyrus!”   
“HM, YOU ARE MUCH MORE TALKATIVE THAN THE LAST HUMAN. BUT, NO MATTER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE FRIENDS WITH YOU! DO YOU ACCEPT?” said Papyrus. “That would be lovely, the Great Papyrus,” you exclaim, with the happiest smile on your face. You walk until you find Toriel. You hope she is asserting herself. You haven’t seen her truly happy here in Snowdin, and you hoped that would change. 

“Hey, have you seen Toriel around? A tall goat monster wearing Purple?”   
“You do realize she was the queen of the monsters, ya know? I’m a pretty chill dude, but Papyrus... he might not be as chill. Last time I saw her, she was buying stuff at a shop down next to the Librarby.” said Sans. 

“Okay, good. Thank you for all your help. It is really helpful.” you state again, with the biggest smile on your face. You realize you hadn’t looked at Sans yet. He was much shorter than Papyrus, but still a couple of inches taller than you. He was wearing this blue hoodie with white highlights, a plain white shirt underneath it, and a pair of basketball shorts. 

He was around 5’5, but you were 5’2. You were short, but that just made you more confident in yourself. His facial features showed two huge sockets with round, but long eye-lights and his mouth seemed incapable of opening. 

“Kid, you ok? You're staring...” 

“What? Oh, I am ok, just, hadn’t got to get a good look at you yet. Anyway, I best be off. “


	6. Chapter 4- Snowdin- Finding Toriel.

You walk through the snow, contemplating how there is even snow down here. You came here because you wanted peace, maybe some new friends, but now that you met these people, you felt like you wanted to stay here. The people on the surface wouldn’t be half as nice to you as these people were to you. You finally arrive at the inn.  
“Hello, what can I do for you?” said the bunny standing right in front of you.   
Is a large, goat woman here?”   
“Yeah, second room to the left.”

Y

You walked up the stairs and entered the room. Toriel was sitting there, just… crying. Silent tears fell down her fur.   
“Hey, mom?”   
“H-oh, hello my child. What are you doing here?”   
“I wondered where you were!”   
“Heh… I am afraid I cannot stay with you. There might be more humans that will fall down. Not to mention all the monsters in the ruins.”   
You nod. Toriel gets up, And walks out the door, and waves goodbye.You wave goodbye back and then you walk out. You decided to go next door and get some things for your new adventure.  
You head back into Snowden and walk around. Still looking for other things. We find these odd stations. They look like they belong to a few dogs. Judging by the dog treats that you see around the edges. You find an odd boat with this River person. They're selling tickets to places like. Waterfall? And Hotland? You say no, as you want to stay in Snowdin a bit more… you want to meet these dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me anything! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
